Mandate
by guacamolly
Summary: Haruhi demands that Itsuki and Kyon kiss each other for her website. Kyon, of course, resents this. Let the awkwardness begin. [KyonItsuki] [yaoi] PWP, lol.


Disclaimer: own, do not, I, etc.

"I have to do what?"

"It's called Boy's Love. It's really popular."

Haruhi shoved a thick novel under Kyon's nose. The novel's cover was featured two boys staring at one another, intently. By the amount of decorative flowers in the background, Kyon speculated this was probably Haruhi's.

"I'm not following."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to pose like the boy on the cover."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Great. You'll be posing with Itsuki."

"Oh," Itsuki replied, nonchalantly, smiling. "Okay."

Instinctively, Kyon's face fell. _Why_ hadn't he seen this coming?

"Wait, why?" Kyon asked.

Haruhi breathed, huffily. "Do I have to explain myself again? It's Boy's Love! It consists of two attractive males. In love. With each other. Got it?"

"Y-yeah…but why?"

"Why? It's perfect for our brigade! Lots of people like Boy's Love. Especially girls. You two are going to pose and I'm going to take pictures and put them on our website."

Kyon groaned. "But I don't want to pose with _him_."

He pointed towards Itsuki, whom he had almost forgotten was in the same room. He was still beaming, not making much of an effort to concur. Haruhi crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Too bad. _You_ have no say!"

And she was right, damn it. Kyon had no choice but to follow her orders or she would become angry and the world would subconsciously succumb to chaos and destruction. So Kyon sighed, rubbing his temples, and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Don't seem so miserable, Kyon," Koizumi said, softly. "I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Kyon doubted that in his mind but kept silent. He didn't want to piss Haruhi off. Oh god no, not again.

"Stay right there. I'm going to get my camera from my locker."

Haruhi bounded excitedly out the door, slamming it shut, leaving the two by themselves. Apparently, neither Mikuru nor Yuki were able to attend today's meeting. Kyon didn't know why, nor did he care. He just wanted to go home.

"Is something wrong, Kyon?" Itsuki asked, advancing closer, looking pleased with himself.

"I-I'm not-"Kyon protested weakly.

"You don't find me attractive?" Itsuki questioned, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"No. Don't touch me you freak."

His back gently pressed against the wall, making it seem inevitable for him to back out at any moment. It had to be the most awkward position Kyon had ever found himself in, though he had to admit that Itsuki was tolerable, um, sometimes. "Okay, stay in that position. It's perfect."

Haruhi had returned right on cue, grinning – most likely at Kyon's misfortune- and holding her digital camera at eye level. "Kyon, stop looking so tense."

"But he's pinning me to the wall!"

"He's supposed to be! Stop complaining."

Their bodies were barely touching but were close enough to emanate heat. Kyon's face flushed. He could feel Itsuki breathing down his neck and as much as Kyon didn't want to admit it, it was strangely arousing. The camera flashed once or twice when finally, Haruhi made a noise of discontent.

"Something's missing. It's not enough."

"Yes it is," Kyon said, involuntarily.

"Maybe it's not," Itsuki said thoughtfully.

"No, it definitely is."

"No," Haruhi disagreed, "it's not. You two should kiss! Tons of people would visit our webpage if you did that!"

Haruhi eyes were sparkling now. Kyon refrained from killing himself. "No way in _hell._"

Haruhi frowned. "Why not?"

"Yes," Itsuki chimed in, "why not?"

"I'm not kissing another guy! That's...that's gross!"

"I don't care what you think!" Haruhi proclaimed. "You're doing it. No objections!"

Not like he had much of a choice, anyway. Kyon awkwardly leaned his head in closer and shut his eyes. "You don't have to look so strained," Itsuki commented, and Kyon ignored him.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"But when you say it like that, I can't refuse."

Kyon opened his mouth to retort but Itsuki was eager to stop him. Kyon made a funny noise in the back of his throat when their lips pressed together, gently and really, he didn't know what to make of it. Kyon's hands made an effort to push Itsuki away, but they opposed and only pulled him closer.

He had kissed girls before, but never a guy. Itsuki was different; he actually knew what he was doing .Their tongues brushed lightly together and he could have sworn he felt Itsuki smirk against his mouth; the thought of submitting himself to Itsuki was arousing beyond belief. It sent shivers down his spine is such an indefinable way; there was no way Kyon could deny his growing desire.

It seemed as if Itsuki pulled away too fast for Kyon to react accordingly. He could only attest what the most reasonable for him to think was. There was, _I can't believe I just did __that_and _that was actually pretty good, _and _fuck, this is going on the internet._

"Y-you can get off of me now. And stop breathing on my face," he said, tautly.

Itsuki didn't budge, undoubtedly, and replied, "See? That wasn't so bad, wasn't it, Kyon-kun?" Kyon glowered at him, partly because for once, he had nothing to counter him with. He turned to Haruhi, who was already swinging her schoolbag over her shoulder. She showed little contempt. "Thanks, guys! I'm going to go upload these pictures. Everyone is going to see them!"

Kyon felt his brain inwardly trying to kill itself, if such a thing were possible. Haruhi bounded out the door, excitedly and slammed the door shut with vigor. Kyon tried again to prod Itsuki away. "Didn't you just hear her? She's done."

"Yes," Itsuki replied, "She's done."

He leaned in closer to emphasize what he proposed to do next. "But I'm not."

The first thought in Kyon's mind was to shove Itsuki the hell off him, but some strange, unknown force from beyond was telling him to stay put. "If I hadn't known any better," Itsuki said, "I'd say you were anticipating this."

"Shut up." Kyon retorted.

"There's no need to be so rude. We're friends, aren't we?"

"You're irritating," Kyon grumbled.

"Am I?" Itsuki asked, dragging his hands down to Kyon's hips.

"Yes. What are y- _oh_."

"Yes_. Oh_."

Itsuki fingers slipped his finger deliberately up Kyon's blouse. Kyon couldn't suppress a moan, especially when he felt Itsuki's finger circle his nipple, sensuously. Kyon bit his lip, afraid of attracting noise. Itsuki read his mind. "School is out. There aren't as many people here to hear you."

"I know that." Kyon said, frowning. "I wasn't going to make noise."

"You weren't?"

Itsuki slipped a knee in between Kyon's legs and rubbed it against Kyon's erection. He grinded slowly, listening to Kyon's breath become more and more erratic, until Kyon finally gasped.

"I like you, Kyon," Itsuki said, lips barely brushing his collar bone.

"I don't like you, you freak."

"You're too kind, Kyon-kun."

To shut him up – _just _to shut him up—Kyon grabbed Itsuki's face and crushed their lips together. Although, this time it was surprisingly soft. "Okay," Kyon breathed, "I don't know what came over me, but I am never going to do that to you ever again. Ever. I'm straight."

"I see. You're not enjoying this, then?"

"No. I'm not."

"I find that very unlikely to believe."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Is that a request?"

"No!"

"Or is it an order?"

Okay, that was it. That was definitely it. Kyon grabbed the collar of Itsuki's shirt, kissing him heatedly. This time, he didn't mind when Itsuki's wandering tongue slowly probed the inside of his mouth.

"P-please," Kyon gasped softly, after they had broken away.

"Please what?" Itsuki's lips traveled to bite the shell of Kyon's ear, replacing his knee with his hand.

Kyon felt incredibly stupid for even thinking about saying that out loud, hoping Itsuki hadn't seen the furious blush spreading across his cheeks. "P-please touch me."

"Touch you? But didn't you say earlier, rather specifically, _not _to touch you?"

His hand moved to play with the hem of Kyon's trousers. "And," he added, "If I recall, you called me a freak."

"Fine," Kyon panted, "I like you. I actually like that you're a freak. It turns me on."

"I knew you might come around."

Kyon almost felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Itsuki's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers. He didn't even feel ashamed when Itsuki's fingers stroked his erection, making him tremble with helplessness.

"W-wait," Kyon stuttered, watching Itsuki kneel on the floor. "W-what are you doing?"

"Sit down."

Kyon's back slid down the wall until he was sitting upright. Itsuki tugged both Kyon's pants and boxers down to his ankles, positioning himself in between his legs. Kyon cried out, barring his throat, as Itsuki wrapped his lips around Kyon's cock and started sucking in a slow, steady rhythm. His sharp breathes turned to small gasps and pants as Itsuki's pace became faster. He was left quivering against the wall as Itsuki, took him in completely.

Granted, Itsuki pulled away, admiring the helpless, lust-driven look adorned on Kyon's face. Kyon whimpered at the sudden lack of pressure.

"Well?" Itsuki asked, unbuttoning a still dazed Kyon's blouse, "Are you ready?"

Kyon, without hesitation, lay on his back and yanked Itsuki forward; quite the opposite of what he proposed to do earlier. He waited impatiently as Itsuki pulled a small tube from his coat pocket, which he quickly discarded. Now they both lay half undressed; Kyon wearing nothing but his unbuttoned blouse and Itsuki in nothing but his trousers, which were sliding loosely, off his hips.

"_Please _don't tell me you had everything planned accordingly."

Itsuki just smiled, lathering himself with the lubricant. "You were behind this, weren't you? _Weren't_ you? Answer me."

Itsuki positioned himself in between Kyon's legs, pushing them apart. "I may or may not have."

Kyon opened his mouth to jest, but instead he let out a sharp, raw cry. Once Itsuki was as far inside Kyon as possible, he gently thrust forward. Kyon gasped in both pleasure and pain, desperately jerking Itsuki's shoulders closer; close enough that their bare skin brushed frantically together. The pain had finally subsided; Kyon dug his nails into Itsuki's arms, emitting a thick moan he didn't realize at first had come from him. .

"Nn…hard.."

"What was that, Kyon-kun? I can't quite hear you."

"I said _harder_." Kyon growled. "Stop being a gentleman and fuck me harder!"

Itsuki didn't hold back. He groaned, quickening his paces until each stroke hit that spot that sent Kyon writhing beneath him. Kyon tilted his head back, almost shouting his partner's name as he felt a fierce orgasm overwhelm him entirely.

"K-_K__oizumi_!" He cried out, in a delicious, un-Kyon like tone. It wasn't long after Itsuki reached his orgasm, containing a loud, satisfied sigh as he came inside Kyon. They remained unmoving for a few moments, catching to catch their breathes.

"That went well," Itsuki said, smoothly, "didn't it, Kyon-kun?"

Kyon was out of exertion to reply with something rude or cynical, so he managed a simple, "Yes. It was good."

Itsuki sat up, reaching for his clothes. "Although," Kyon continued, "I couldn't help but feel this was all a setup for you."

"I suppose you could say that."

"Also," Kyon added, "You planned this out with Haruhi, which usually isn't a good sign."

"Is there something else concerning you?"

"Yeah. There aren't…there aren't any cameras installed in this room, are there?"

Itsuki flashed his signature smile with unease.

"None that I know of."

-

Uhh, I usually don't leave very long Author's Notes. But I saw the lack of Kyon/Itsuki porn and I felt I must contribute. So I hope you enjoye- OH HAY LOL I just remembered I totally neglected my Phoenix Wright game, brb.


End file.
